The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In order to make successful explorations of natural resources such as oil and gas, which are hidden in sub-earth structures, higher resolution subsurface imaging techniques can be employed. However, higher resolution techniques lead to huge amount of seismic data causing handling and processing related hurdles. Hexagonal sampling in the spatial domain offers a solution to the hurdles associated with increased resolution.